The present invention relates generally to a memory, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a static random access memory (RAM) utilizing techniques of burst memory access in synchronism with a clock signal.
A random access memory may comprise a memory array wherein a plurality of word lines and a plurality of data lines intersect to form a plurality of memory cells in a matrix pattern. In such a structure, selecting one word line causes a plurality of memory cells connected to that word line to be selected. The plurality of memory cells thus selected are connected respectively to a plurality of data lines. The data lines then acquire stored data from the plurality of memory cells corresponding to the selected word line. With this type of static RAM, simply switching data lines allows stored data to be retrieved consecutively from a plurality of memory cells. That is, the switching of data lines, i.e., the operation of column switches allows data to be written or read continuously to or from a plurality of memory cells in the static RAM.